


Gnawing Heat in The Pit of My Stomach

by StinkKat001



Series: A/B/O! Creeps, Mh, & Emh Series [6]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Biting, Clinging, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Naked Cuddling, No Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Sickfic, Slenderverse, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: A requested peice on Wattpad; Jay's an awfully shy Omega in a loving relationship with a lovely Alpha with a golden smile when it happened out of nowhere. He's in heat and well, it left him to be deathly sick of it both literally to figuratively to but his partner are sure to help him through itIf you don't like the Omegaverse Au then I'm terribly sorry as I understand people have different interests so, you can ingore it but if you want; I won't force you though any constructive criticism and or advice is always welcome
Relationships: Brian/Jay (Marble Hornets), Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas
Series: A/B/O! Creeps, Mh, & Emh Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217301
Kudos: 14





	Gnawing Heat in The Pit of My Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's been a while since I've posted any requests for an A/B/O Au! Creepypasta or Marble Hornets work so, sorry if I seem a little rusty here. I just hadn't been feeling all too comfortable or well with the Au especially, fandom wise. I won't abandon it but it's been a troubling time. Other people mostly strangers who don't know me and situations had me feel awfully reluctant and awful about it. But I'm slowly doing better now and constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> Character(s):  
> Jay: Omega  
> Brian: Alpha

The day was young yet already felt like it was going on for far too long in Jay's blunt honest opinion. His eyes were droopy and heavy casted with exhaustion creeping its ugly head around the corner. In addition, his head felt like bags filled with pounds to sand that never seemed to lighten up. Anything in the while wide world, right now couldn't make it feel easier or better for him as he hadn't felt this bad since the last one. Work was no help either with its six to eight hour shift dragging in eating out most to all the energy, he had in his already skinny body. 

But what made it worse was that gnawing, overwhelmingly warm feeling building up in his sunken in gut. The feeling persisted on for hours since the early morning to late afternoon when his shift was over; nothing was making him feel less like crap. Although, the wait wasn't too long to his gratefulness as it was becoming unbearable the more it passed through him. Even when he arrived home at the end of his day the feeling only get worse then better where his entire mind and body felt like dog shit.

It honestly and quite literally sucked ass; truly it did as he never asked for it to happen so, suddenly out the blue but here he was now. From the day he presented to now in his mid twenties where he had been riddled with awful heats that were only muffled down slightly by heavy doses of cheaply manufactured suppressants. Sometimes, he was fine otherwise with being an Omega along in what came from it yet the only thing that sucked was well, besides heats itself was more instead the feeling to being completely worn out. Useless is a better description as the sensation that tingled throughout his body leaving him pratically immobile in pain was why he hated it so much. It wasn't like he can do anything about it on his own with the exception to the needed help to his lovely supportive Alpha boyfriend.

Now putting his mind back on track, the skinner helpless man stretched out on his bed who was an absolute mess currently was wondering where the other was as he didn't see him yet. Maybe he was so deeply settled into his heat that he didn't even notice except he would've noticed the musky, strong maple oak scent to his love. The only that has can do was to slowly with careful ease lay down on his bed which he had lazily made in to a nest. On his back with legs and arms spread apart from one another, he weakly managed to discard the clothing glued to his trembling body off to the carpeted floor. A relieved sigh came as he runs his hands down and across his exasperated face coated in a good layer of sweat. 

His body was long ago not his own as mentally it was being taken over with thoughts of the most inappropriate activies and his entire being besides that was tingly with desire. Desire that wasn't being settled which further sealed the deal that his heat was going to be a painfully long one. Eventually, trembling hands were moved away from his hipbone down towards his well, more private sensitive areas that was wet with slick upon touch. Absolutely disgustingly revolted himself by it to the fullest extent where he simply wanted to die right there and now however, it didn't happen when sliding his fingers in. What he felt was going to agonizingly last for either a few days hopefully or worse a full week. 

"... A-ah..." A sharp gasp slipped past Jay's mouth left wet with drool about to dribble down his flushed cheeks, "... Ugh, o-oh... Oh my... Fuck..."

The slender, usually nimble fingers were badly shaking as the gangly Omega male slowly began to jut them. Another gasping noise came and went when bucking his hips uselessly in the air then down against the bed trying to cause more friction. It wasn't working too much in his favor sadly, so, he was far from inwardly to even notably outwardly pleased with the outcome. Pain was surging through his veins just as much as unsatisfied pleasure that wasn't so blissful at the moment being. Soon enough within a few long minutes; half an hour to he more precise when rolling over onto his flat stomach with fingers still residing inside, Jay wasn't feeling too good instead just ill.

"You feeling okay over there, Jay? Don't look all too good from what I can see here...?" Then thankfully to his immense relief the hand of his Alpha had came and gently ran a hand through his messy hair that stick to his head, "... I'm here to help, you know? Anything, really and I'll give it to you, no question asked about it?"

Hazel eyes bore into his very soul leaving the skinnier man in heat to fortunately relax enough to take in the soothing scent to his partner. Smell so naturally reminiscent to the freshest fallen raindrops in the forest and lavender. Now with the other man's gentile guide the Omega's shaky fingers were out from his unnaturally tight hole. Then the stricken male with a horrible fever was moved onto the cushiony yet lean, trimmed lap where he instantly by instinct dove his nose in his partner's neck to take in deep inhales. A breathy chuckle erupts from his partner shifting him a little bit on the soft seat that had him lift his head up to eye level.

"You're really needy for me, aren't you, huh?" Asked curiously by Brian who looked obviously amused by his boyfriend's antics. 

"... I. I just don't feel a-all too good, B-Bri... Need y-you... Anything... Cuddles, k-kisses or shit like it..."

"Anything?" As Brian was about to crack a light hearted albeit racy joke, he kept it back upon seeing his love in undeniable agony of his heat, "Okay. Let's just start things slow and see what comes from there, alright?" 

Slowly lifting himself up to at least a up right position where he was leaning against the wall for support, the disheveled Omega nodded his head. From continuing to move on the blond's lap for some time until finding the perfect spot facing him. All over he felt like that he was going to pass put any moment due to the awful numbing ache overtaking him. Close to hunching over in crippling pain a pair of larger, cold hands cups his cheeks soon and he leans into the warm touch. Met with a bright reassuring smile from his Alpha there was no need to fight back and whine either by the minimal sexual activity or more so, the lack thereof as he heavily breathes to compensate for the rise in body temperature. 

"... Okay. Okay, we won't go too far now..." Reassured for now, Jay laid his head on the man's broad shoulder that didn't tense. Arms hung loosely around there as well, where he can only purr slightly in content. Glad that unlike any other Alphas his own wouldn't do anything agaisnt his will like forcing him into acts when he didn't feel right. A desperate yet finally at ease sigh came and went with the Omega male jutting his hips once again. Which resulted in his love in startled surprise grunt out, not doing anything of course to him in the proccess. 

Eventually, in no time though it was around a half hour to full hour when the pair was just grinding up gently with one another. The Alpha between the two although, clothed unlike him was easily without problem was getting hard. How Jay can tell was the growing bulge pressing up at his rear that was equally, doing the job to leaving them both hot. In desire it means as the men were almost feverishly about to ravish their undying needs but it was going to take time. Only going to happen when Jay was feeling better rather then in pain where his heat just started to sizzle like hot fire in his stomach.

Soft groans were emitted by Jay from the sharp canines to his Alpha grazing across the nape his neck where their mating mark laid on. A intimate marking that left the smaller man to uncontrollably shiver while feeling his body and mind cry out in ecstasy. The time slowed down like everything was frozen in place with the exception to them merely clinging onto each other grinding up a storm especially Jay's end. His Alpha tended to be possessive and well, when the certain time like now came very perverted as well, desperate for any contact. They persisted on like this for however long with Jay craning his head off to the side in allowing the other more room to his neck while his Alpha grinded roughly against him.

Upon the two hour mark where they were intermingled with one another; Jay laid out on the bed again with Brian looking above ravishing him with kisses they were close to done. At least for know since neither man can handle doing such a energy consuming activity for so long without a break. The heat was slowly but surely sizzling out with time and Jay can't help to feel better then beforehand. Despite it usually lasting much longer, a moment of peace without pain is just fine for them both. Once everything was done and over with Brian after plopping down besides his Omegan; clearly out of breath but like him was content to relax until the next pang of heat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Although, if there's any request for prompts about this Au you can ask here, on my Wattpad or Tumblr. Just keep it well, appropriate along in respectful around here as I'll try my best. I don't want to make anyone else uncomfortable, y'know mostly with people on Tumblr. The rules are simple enough and in my past older work; Creepypasta and Marble Hornets Omegaverse One Shots


End file.
